<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If You don’t Want to Take a Break, the Break will Take You by My_Dear_Feather</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612509">If You don’t Want to Take a Break, the Break will Take You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Dear_Feather/pseuds/My_Dear_Feather'>My_Dear_Feather</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Go To Sleep [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caring Jesse, Fluff, Kix in white blacks, Kix needs to sleep, Licking, M/M, Syringe, Teasing, and it’s beautiful, how Jesse and Kix met</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Dear_Feather/pseuds/My_Dear_Feather</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>By now, Jesse knows that it's no use arguing with a working Kix to get him to bed so he found a better way to get what he wants and have his Kix right under blankets... and beneath him...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Go To Sleep [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If You don’t Want to Take a Break, the Break will Take You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘I lied, I lied, I lied… I shouldn’t have, it was horrible. I would have liked a honest person at my side in this kind of situation. But on the other hand, it was the most human thing to do! No, I was simply weak, I couldn’t tell him that…’</p>
<p>‘I’m gonna die… but I don’t want to. I’m gonna die, doctor, aren’t I?’<br/>‘Of course not, you don’t have anything a visit in a bacta tank can’t cure, you’ll be on your feet in no time!’</p>
<p>‘I lied… I lied… I lied…’</p>
<p>‘So, what does the analysis say, doctor? Will I make it? Are my injuries more serious than planned? Why are you lowering your eyes like that? Please, doctor, tell me, am I gonna die soon?’<br/>‘No… no, it’s gonna be okay, I promise. You just have… just a few deep wounds but I’m gonna heal them and… you’re gonna make it…’</p>
<p>‘I lied, I lied, I lied.’</p>
<p>‘Kix?’</p>
<p>The medic awoke with a start, without opening his eyes, still buried in his crossed arms, on a table on which were spread several medicines. He wasn’t crying, or at least he didn’t have the feeling he was, but the dark memories that haunted him and that he had just re-lived now seemed even more present in his mind. Passing through his white medic’s blacks like a cold and inevitable wind.</p>
<p>Suddenly, a warm hand landed on his, making him jump on his sit again. So he gently raised his head, still sprawled in his chair and on this table, yet not remembering having fallen asleep. The room was really dark, in fact, nearly all the lights had been turned off, which let him guess of the late hour.</p>
<p>This familiar hand pleasantly covering his belonged to Jesse of course, who was watching him and his dark circles under his eyes, with not a compassionate or tender look, but frowning and worried eyebrows. As soon as he saw this expression on his face that he knew well, Kix firmly straightened on his chair and took the most worthy attitude he was able to at this moment, which said he didn’t fall asleep on this table nor that he perhaps cried there – although the brief hand movement towards his eyelids didn’t go unnoticed by Jesse.</p>
<p>This one took the first chair he found and settled in front of Kix with only the table separating them. Then, he sincerely asked him, because yes, Jesse had seen this tear being quickly rejected from his riduur’s cheek:</p>
<p>‘Are you okay?’</p>
<p>Kix avoided his look, understanding well that Jesse had come for him, possibly even to get him. In this situation more than ever, he ought to seem strong and confident not to worry him, but seeing how things had begun and since Jesse had just used an anxious tone, the medic then replied, too quickly:</p>
<p>‘Yeah, I’m just… just tired, that’s all.’</p>
<p>Unconsciously, he raised his hand up to his eyes again, as if Jesse’s insistent look – which he struggled not to meet – was in fact observing an invisible and inner tear. The clone before him was one of the rare who could naturally read him and there was nothing Kix could do about it. Sadly, from Jesse’s point of view, he was definitely not making a good impression.</p>
<p>‘Don’t you think you should… take a nap or something?'</p>
<p>He insisted on his words as if he was afraid of saying them, as if these words were true triggers for Kix which meant ‘work even harder and quicker’. Despite this, his voice stayed awfully gentle and full of tenderness which was spreading a wave of guilt in Kix’s veins  when he replied, shaking his head:</p>
<p>‘No, no, I… Jesse, listen, I’ve got a lot of work and if you came here just to try to convince me to…’<br/>‘No sorry, it’s my fault’ Jesse very kindly interrupted while slightly tightening his embrace on his hand, ‘I should have bothered you, I… I thought maybe it was worth trying to convince you, that it might ease things a bit, but I was wrong, excuse me…’</p>
<p>Kix’s guilt directly hit his heart like a hammer at these words because Jesse’s caring behavior deeply touched him. His worker instinct was telling him otherwise though and the dilemma was torturing him. He didn’t even know what to do: apologize to Jesse or argue with him? In both cases, his riduur would win the game by playing the innocent vod as he knew so well, to drown Kix under his guilt. Thus, in this mess of emotion came anger, because of course confusing him was part of Jesse’s plan!</p>
<p>This one wasn’t taking his eyes off him and hence, he wasn’t missing anything. He secretly loved watching him being lost, simply thanks to his voice and soft speaking. But finally, he decided to end the show:</p>
<p>‘… So, let me rephrase this: you will gonna take a nap and will sleep a long time. Now.’</p>
<p>Instantly, Kix raised his head towards him and this time, there was no more sorry look. In his eyes, he could only read his firmness and his conviction, which he illustrated to the clone in a few words, while rising from his chair:</p>
<p>‘I don’t need to. Jesse, that’s very kind of you but I’m fully awake now and all I need is peace to work. So I’m gonna have to ask you to leave my medbay. And that also mean forcing you to get out if you refuse to move. You know I’ll do it.’</p>
<p>The ARC, who hadn’t moved from his chair, watched the medic showing him the door, with a smile half sorry, half satisfied with the turn of things. Because suddenly, he didn’t seem innocent at all but regained the face his riduur knew him well: provocative, subtle but luscious:</p>
<p>‘You never could win me at this, little Kix…’</p>
<p>Fighting was surely the last thing the clone wanted to do, above all with Jesse because he would clearly enjoy it, but he had made himself clear and now he had to react in consequence. He wasn’t used to let others make fun of him and beyond that, he knew all too well arguing with his clone would lead him nowhere. He harshly pushed his own chair back, eyes fixed on him:</p>
<p>‘Very well, we’re gonna check that right now…’<br/>‘Calm down’ Jesse softly sighed against all odds, you won’t need to.’</p>
<p>With great astonishment, Kix saw him rise and waited for him to turn towards the door, but instead, he started to rummage through his pocket. He took out a little syringe which the long and thin needle was characteristic of its content. A simple sting could knock out any patient in a few seconds, which served a lot for medics like Kix to put to sleep victims of battles too suffering. Blinking, he turned his impatient and if possible, uncomfortable look from the syringe to Jesse:</p>
<p>‘Where did you find that?’</p>
<p>‘In your medic stuffs’ the clone answered with a smirk on his face, ‘do you always have this kind of things in your stuffs, naughty little Kix?’<br/>‘Jesse, be careful with that’ Kix replied, not moving a muscle now, ‘it’s very powerful.’</p>
<p>For now, he decided to ignore the fact that his riduur had snooped in his stuffs because his smirk had faded a bit, replaced by a serious face which truly made the medic uncomfortable. Jesse pointed the syringe’s needle towards Kix and articulated his threat:</p>
<p>‘I know, I’ve seen you use it. And you know I wouldn’t mind using it…’</p>
<p>Kix bit his lip, probably judging the veracity of his telling, but he must have come to the conclusion he didn’t have the choice because he sprawled again in his chair, sighing, and asked, annoyed:</p>
<p>‘What do you want?’</p>
<p>Satisfied, Jesse put the syringe back into his pocket with care, then got closer to Kix, circling the table until raping his personal space by stopping only two inches away from his nose. He then whispered in the clone’s eyes:</p>
<p>‘Let’s just say I’m kidnapping you. If you don’t want to take a break, then it’s the break that will take you.’</p>
<p>And on that, without any warning, he lifted Kix with the only strength of his arms and stuck him against him, forcing the clone to wrap arms and legs around Jesse in order not to fall. This one placed a hand under him to sustain his little backside nicely highlighted by his white blacks which Jesse had always loved. He put his other protective hand on his back to ease him and assure him he was safe in his arms.</p>
<p>‘You’re all warm…’ Kix purred against his shoulder and he suddenly seemed to relax against his riduur.</p>
<p>Encouraged, Jesse started to walk to the 501st ARC quarters, smiling to the simple fact that being in his arms was enough for Kix to let go all problems or pressure. In truth, it went even farther and nearly surprised Jesse because he saw that the clone seemed to relax so much that he would be in the dreams’ clouds by the time they would arrive to his bunk. ‘That’s it, fall asleep in my arms’ he thought with as much gentleness as if he had spoken out loud.</p>
<p>The idea was attractive and completely doable, seeing how much Kix seemed exhausted. Sadly, he was only dozing off when Jesse landed him on his bed a few minutes later. He had half closed eyes, like a cat enjoying the petting and was vaguely waiting for Jesse to remove him his white blacks. Which he did with a little laugh:</p>
<p>‘You know, it’s crazy that you’re the one always taking care of others while you don’t even take care of yourself… ever…’</p>
<p>Kix answered with a simple incomprehensible growl while Jesse removed his own blacks without looking away from his riduur, miserably lying naked on his bed, too tired to move a muscle.</p>
<p>‘… and so, who has to take care of you? Me of course.’</p>
<p>He began to fold the blanket over Kix to keep him warm then tucked the cover’s edges under his body to wrap his clone up well and provide the heat to leave this cocoon. The cover stopped at his chin, inevitably making Jesse think that it was a very pretty present which was waiting for him.</p>
<p>‘Listen’ Kix sighed, fixing the ceiling, ‘I’ve never asked you to…’</p>
<p>But he interrupted when seeing Jesse’s head fixing him appear above him when he sat on his waist, thus restraining – with the cover – his movements. Jesse put his hands on both sides of his victim’s head in order to bend his face over Kix’s and to make him feel completely invaded and trapped. Jesse knew how much his riduur loved this comforting feeling.</p>
<p>‘Little Kix’ he purred with a low voice, ‘you never wait to have the request or even the agreement of you patients before taking them to the medbay and curing them so just consider that this is the same thing. Now, I’m your medic and I want you to sleep eight hours at least.’<br/>‘Eight hours???’ the clone exclaimed, outraged, ‘but Jesse…’</p>
<p>However, a hand instantly covered his mouth and forbade him from finishing, or from emitting any disagreeing sound. Jesse was uncapable to imagine all the work which would be waiting for Kix if he slept for so long and the fact he even refused to hear him was annoying him. Outrageously submitted to silence by his clone, he then saw Jesse bending towards his ear:</p>
<p>‘Shhhhhhh, it's no use… You’re in no position, right or state to negotiate tonight.’</p>
<p>Kix tried to protest against the hand on his mouth – and against the rest too – but his efforts were vain because of the cover trapping tight his members and because of Jesse overwriting him to keep him prisoner. The worst was his riduur’s large smirk above him, which appeared while he watched him uselessly struggling, then abandon with a weak whine. When finally he stopped moving, Jesse lowered himself on his elbows, entirely covering Kix’s body, and put his forehead against his, nose against nose and his eyelids brushing his:</p>
<p>‘Now, close your eyes, little Kix…’</p>
<p>The clone obeyed, understanding the choice no longer belonged to him. Jesse then waited a few seconds before slowly removing his left hand from his mouth, to replace it on his free shoulder, thus completely covering him with warmth. And so Kix took the opportunity to reopen his mouth:</p>
<p>‘Jesse… the syringe…’</p>
<p>The medic showed his neck in a very exaggerated way in order to express his desire better and so there was a silence, during which his riduur was probably judging the reality of this crazy situation or wonder about why Kix was asking this. Suddenly, this one heard a discreet little laugh against his chin and he opened his eyes again.</p>
<p>‘You serious? Do you really want me to drug you, and directly by your neck? You want to drive me crazy, don’t you?’<br/>‘It will help me to sleep quicker’ Kix smiled, seeing Jesse’s eyes dilatating a bit, ‘and I know you're dying to do it since you stole that syringe from me.’</p>
<p>‘Yes, of course…’ the blushing clone stammered while taking out the little syringe of his pocket, but I’ve never done it before.’<br/>‘Aim straight, don’t breathe’ Kix advised, not looking worried at all to the idea of someone with not the slightest experience to sting him with a very powerful sedative, ‘it should do it.’</p>
<p>Nervously swallowing his saliva, Jesse pointed the end of his needle against Kix’s skin and, inhaling a breath of air, he slowly sank it into his neck and heard his patient softly whine when he injected the sedative in his vein. Fortunately he was too well buried under the cover and Jesse to stop him from continuing. When the needle withdrew, he removed the little drop of blood on his neck with the cover and immediately saw the effects of the sedative.</p>
<p>Kix was struggling to keep his eyes opened and he seemed so high in clouds that the sensation of well-being made his lips to part. His breath was slow and noisy: it perfectly proved of the clone’s half sleeping and lost in ecstasy state, which was giving to Jesse’s eyes an intense pleasure and he simply couldn’t have enough of this hypnotizing show.</p>
<p>‘Kriff you’re beautiful like this…’ Jesse breathed before bending over his ear, ‘goodnight little Kix…’</p>
<p>He barely had the time to raise his head in front of his riduur’s that this one had already drowned in dreams’ world. It had been long since he hadn’t seen him sleeping peacefully like this. And that was good. So Jesse landed his cheek against Kix’s shoulder and breathed against his neck before closing his own eyes, satisfied with the idea that for once, he would wake up with a handsome little present trapped beneath him.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>‘What are you doing here??? We need to go, they’re gonna shoot us!!’</p>
<p>It was so dark that Kix was not even able to recognize the clone he was healing. And in all that blood and these cries of terror, he thought he heard a voice addressing to him. But he ignored it, applying more bandages on this soldier’s wound near which he was knelt. Suddenly, he felt like he was being pulled away by the armpits, like he was being pulled away from the wounded by dragging him on the muddy ground.</p>
<p>Kix struggled like if he was crazy until methodically hitting his aggressor to the leg. Surprised, this one let go off him and the medic rushed, on all fours, towards the wounded which he resumed healing, under the more and more shots that were bursting around them. The one observing him, unbelieving, thought he might have lost his head. Again, he grabbed him by the armpits and yelled while pulling him:</p>
<p>‘We must go! We’re gonna get killed! These guys are dead, you hear me? Dead! It's no use to heal them now! They’re just corpses, don’t you see?’</p>
<p>Kix didn’t try to free himself this time. Because while the clone was speaking, he met the gaze of the soldier he was trying to heal. But these were only empty eyes which were reflecting his own face, deprived of light and life. Kix couldn’t save them, and he could never save them. So he let himself be drawn against the mud, under the shots, until he rose and ran with this soldier who had been dragging him along dozens of meters, and never leaving him behind despite the danger.</p>
<p>Once in a safe place, Kix had simply fallen on his knees and had considered what he had just lived. Had he become mad to the extent of not distinguishing the dead from the living? But after all, in all this hell, the living were only dead waiting for their turn. Himself had nearly died today and many others had agonized while he was healing the dead. How poetic… how disgusting…</p>
<p>‘Hey, are you alright?’</p>
<p>A hand landed on his shoulder, warm, comforting. And he instantly knew that this hand wasn't taking him for a crazy man, but simply for a vod also a victim of the horror of this cruel war, making him confused. Kix raised his head towards this soldier who had a huge republic symbol on his helmet. He nodded vaguely.</p>
<p>‘Sorry for earlier’ the clone continued, ‘I shook you up a bit…’<br/>‘No’ Kix gratefully answered, ‘without you, I’ll be dead now. I already am anyway…’</p>
<p>He heard the soldier’s half muffled little laugh when he sat in front of him and removed his helmet, revealing a clone with a huge tattoo on his face, identical to the one on his helmet. Kix hurried to remove his too and then he could fully see the slight mocking smile on this clone’s face. A smile he would get used to.</p>
<p>‘As we all are’ he silently laughed, never looking away from Kix – which made him slightly uncomfortable – ‘these guys back there must be really happy to have been healed even after death!’</p>
<p>Kix burst into a nervous laugh, which then relaxed when thinking about the corpses covered with bandages and how the situation was ridiculous. How could he laugh about this? But it was so good just to laugh, none had managed to make him laugh for so long and surely not about his own mistake, which could have got him killed! He liked that clone.</p>
<p>‘Nice tattoo’ he dropped as a compliment with a sincere smile.<br/>‘Nice hair’ the clone answered, always keeping this smile which inexplicably made Kix to blush, ‘I’m Jesse.’<br/>‘Kix.’<br/>‘I know’ he smiled, ‘our medic in the 501st. It’s one of the names you want to remember.’</p>
<p>This clone had saved his life, had just made him laugh and now, they were getting to know each other with smiles and compliments. In short, they had just met and romanticism was already wandering in the air.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>When he woke up, Kix saw Jesse’s tender face two inches away from his. Although he didn’t know, his riduur had felt him move beneath him all night long and dream about some unpleasant and even horrifying things, since the little noises escaping him. He hadn’t said anything though. And when he woke up, Jesse just watched this adorable eyes slowly opening, unconsciously making his smile to grow.</p>
<p>‘Hello you’ he murmured to a still drowsy Kix, ‘did you sleep well?’<br/>‘I slept’ Kix yawned which meant he wasn’t lying when saying that but he didn’t want to tell him everything either, ‘and you?’</p>
<p>Jesse didn’t answer right away: first he began to gently play with his lips, delicately passing his index on them to make them part, then letting them go to hear the slight ‘pop’ when they closed again. His toy, his riduur let him do whatever he wanted, a bit amused by the slowness of his gestures, proving of an inexplicable pleasure with repeating this ridiculous little game again and again, but in fact it was very intimate.</p>
<p>‘Little Kix, I always sleep so well when you are my mattress… Actually, I could keep you here. You pretty thing…’</p>
<p>Under Jesse’s index, the clone smiled despite himself with pleasure, thinking about staying here for eternity. Because it was a place where he could do nothing but take the happiness continually offered. A place where all cares were for him, as if he was the only person mattering in the Galaxy. A Galaxy with no hell nor suffering.</p>
<p>‘You would like that, yeah?’ Jesse continued when seeing his reaction, ‘staying my vulnerable prisoner absorbing my cuddles like a sponge. Oh yeah, you would love that… this smile… this beautiful smile is mine.’</p>
<p>Suddenly, he stopped his little game with his lips and Kix saw his eyes slightly lifting up to his face, stopping on his nose and becoming dark with desire. His riduur understood in a second what he was about to do. But that didn’t change anything, really. Because Kix couldn’t flee, nor prevent him from doing anything in this instant. Inevitably the next second, Jesse rushed on his nose, almost swallowing it.</p>
<p>‘Jesse…’ Kix breathed and that said all he was thinking about.</p>
<p>He loved the sounds, this sensation of being eaten alive and desired to the extent that his nose was sort of compared to the most exquisite sweet fruit in the Galaxy you have to savor. But in a way, it was horrible and dirty and having to bear this torture without being able to move was in the end making the action even more witching. As for Jesse, he had apparently lost his mind since he had fixed his eyes on that nose.</p>
<p>Avidly licking the fruit like it represented his only life desire, he entirely wrapped his lips around it to feel it against him, like a marvelous and rare nectar, to remember of every texture of this nose in his mouth, then he absorbed all the air around it to press this warm cocoon against his treasure to protect it and to smolder it.</p>
<p>Then, his tongue came tickling the tip, tasting it and that’s when he heard Kix’s little whine, mixing love with weirdness of the situation. Satisfied with the exploration, Jesse let go the fruit, kissed it one last time and murmured:</p>
<p>‘I love your perfect little nose, have I told you before?’</p>
<p>Kix burst out laughing, his nose still red with his intense exploration, like the divinity of this world having just been prayed and worshipped. Slightly raising the head to softly rub his nose against his riduur’s which seemed a bit cold after that, he smiled:</p>
<p>‘I think you just did.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well I had to make a choice but I also would have liked another version where they would actually fight in the medbay in order to get Kix to bed. Because Jesse would have won, obviously. But Kix wouldn’t have eased his plan.</p>
<p>Mando’a translate:<br/>Kriff: Fuck<br/>Vod: Brother<br/>Riduur: Husband</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>